


Seizing the Absolute Territory

by MyTrashyWriting



Series: Wild Owl Night Club (completed) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Club AU, Daichi Iwaizumi Takana Yamamoto and Aone are security guys, M/M, Makki Akaashi and Ennoshita are bartenders, Mattsun too, Night Club AU, Oikawa is... Oikawa, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tsukki is a DJ, and Yamaguchi is...?, and one-sided (or not?) KuroDai, lap dance, matsuhana - Freeform, the club belongs to Bokuto, the tags somehow changed their order, there's also BokuAkaa, there's dancing and sort of stripping involved, why does 'matsuhana' always change to 'matsuhana - freeform' after posting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is a dj searching for another place to work. His friend, Kuroo, introduces him to a club owned by his best friend, Bokuto. They use rather unusual strategy to convince him to work there. What will become of Tsukishima's both work and private life after he accepts the job at Wild Owl? And who's exactly that masked dancer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I finished writing it, it was the first work of mine that broke not only 4k but 5k words.  
> Since it's a club au with Tsukki as a dj, music is (once again) really important here.  
> Overall, I'm in love with [this playlist](https://www.8tracks.com/bbrig/dj-tsukki) and it was great for pumping me up to write it.  
> In this chapter also appears this song - [Absolute Territory by Ken Ashcorp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFZKgf5WG0g). It actually inspired me to write this fic.
> 
> Honorable mention goes to [Kath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/) and [this post](http://trytostandstill.tumblr.com/post/138404709847/boybands-au-part-7-yamaguchi-tadashis-solo) of hers (iliveonthenet is me, I definitely cried, just like she said). Thanks to that I was able to go back to writing this fic when I was stuck.

“‘Wild Owl’? Seriously?” Tsukishima looked at Kuroo with raised brow.

“Bokuto likes owls,” Kuroo shrugged in response. “So I’m not surprised that it’s the name of his club. And is it even important? Like what - you gonna be embarrassed about working at a club with such a name?” he smirked.

“No, I don’t care. And I’m not working there yet.”

“You’re as good as hired, you know? I already talked with Bokuto, he’s in need of a dj. You’re both my friends and I want to help both of you. I wouldn’t recommend you to each other if I knew that it’s a bad idea. He needs a new dj and you’re a good one who needs to find a new place. It works well for both of you, two birds with one stone and all that shit,” he smiled a bit absentmindedly, so it was more of a fond smile than his smirk he was often showing Tsukishima. “So I’d say, that today is more like checking the place out? I mean, you can refuse and all, especially while this club is a little bit special but...” Kuroo went on and on until they finally came inside and he almost bumped into someone.

“I’m sor- ” the other guy started but went quiet after seeing Kuroo.

“Hello there, Sawamura! If I knew you’d be here today then I would have dolled myself up a little bit more,” he winked at Daichi. 

“What for, Kuroo?”

“Oh, you think I’m enough the way I am? You flatter me,” Tsukishima wanted to comment but Daichi was faster:

“You’re starting to sound like Oikawa. You’re lucky that Hajime’s not here, but inside,” his words made Kuroo’s smile falter.

“Ah… Well… if you say so, then…” he laughed weakly. 

“I like you much better when you don’t behave like an idiot, you know?” Daichi added after a short pause, his voice softer. Before Kuroo could react there was a loud shout:

“Hey, hey, hey! Kuroo!” someone appeared right behind them. “So that’s your little friend? He’s not so little, you know?” Bokuto checked Tsukishima out. “But he’s got looks, so maybe he’ll be another star of ours, huh?” he patted Tsukishima’s shoulder using so much force that the blond had to take a wobbly step to balance himself up.

“I’m Tsukishima,” he bowed his head slightly, a little annoyed. He didn’t like such familiarity.

“Then not a star but the moon!” Bokuto exclaimed and then laughed loudly, accompanied by Kuroo, to which Tsukishima only rolled his eyes. He went deeper into the club, looking around. After a while Bokuto elbowed him lightly and gestured to follow him to the bar.

“Akaaaaaaaaashi,” Bokuto whined and laid his chest on the counter. Soon after, a dark haired bartender appeared before him.

“Yes, Bokuto-san?” he asked, his voice calm.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto immediately perked up. “Make us something?” he fluttered his eyelids.

“High maintenance as usual, huh? Akaashi?” Kuroo leaned towards him and winked.

“Hello, Kuroo-san. It’s not a problem, I’m used to it,” Akaashi smiled lightly and then looked at Tsukishima.

“Ah, that’s our new dj, he’s, um… Tsuki… Tsuki...” 

“Tsukishima,” he bowed his head again, this time towards Akaashi.

“Akaashi”, he returned the gesture and then someone bumped into him.

“New dj? Finally!” it was another bartender, who joined their conversation. “I understand that it was necessary to fire the previous asshole but that was too much of a burden on Mattsun!” he huffed. “So when do you start?” he asked Tsukishima. “Like tomorrow? I also don’t have a shift then, so I could finally spend the day together with him,” he tapped his chin with his index finger.

“Hanamaki-san… That’s unusual for you...” Akaashi said quietly.

“What? I’m just worried about Issei,” Hanamaki shrugged. “Ah, but don’t tell him, ok? He would say that it’s unnecessary and that he’s completely fine.”

“Yeah, that’s what Mattsun told me too,” Bokuto butted in. “And it’s not like you’re the only one worried. I’m gonna give him a bonus for all the additional work.”

“Woah, boss, that’s so generous of you! Maybe we could take a few days off then and go for a little trip? Akaashi-san would manage with Ennoshita, especially during the week, and the newby here looks dependable enough? And I hear that Kuroo-san recommended him? So that wouldn’t be a problem? I think?”

“I’m going back to work…” Akaashi commented and turned his back to the group.

“Akaashiiiii! Nooooooo!”

“Easy, easy, boss, I’m gonna make you something instead. I believe I’m also quite skilled,” Hanamaki made a peace sign.

Tsukishima observed everything in silence. With each passing second he was getting more and more sure that he did not want to be a part of the whole farce. Just moments before he started weighing final pros and cons of working at Wild Owl, he noticed that there was more and more people gathering near the little stage by the dancefloor.

“What’s this?”

“You’re really lucky that you came today,” Tsukishima realised that he said his question out loud when Bokuto answered him. “I might sound biased as I’m the owner but you’re gonna see something good now,” he winked.

“It’s not exactly luck,” Kuroo butted in. “I took him today on purpose.”

“Uwah, how shrewd, Kuroo-san,” this time it was Hanamaki. 

But Tsukishima wasn’t listening to them anymore. For a short moment, as if to rise the tension even more, the club went almost completely silent. And then the music started again. Tsukishima winced slightly when he heard first sounds. He immediately recognised the beat. There was no way that he wouldn’t since it was on his ‘(almost) guilty pleasure’ playlist. 

And then everything clicked. 

‘ _This club is a little bit special_ , huh?’ he quoted Kuroo in his head. ‘And also _something good to see_. The crowd in front of the stage makes sense now too,’ he sighed. Nonetheless, Tsukishima decided to humour them all and observed what was going on. He expected some skimpy clothed girl, maybe in pastel colours, matching the description in the lyrics of the song. He wasn’t completely wrong but one crucial detail was off. Extremely so. 

A guy. And most definitely not feminine one.

_A pair of knee-socks and an oversized sweatshirt_

Tsukishima snorted. The guy was wearing a big, loose hoodie with a, for now still closed, zipper. It was long, reaching somewhere around half the length of his thighs. And fucking literal knee-socks.

“An absolute territory indeed. So what about the checkered skirt?” he muttered to himself, not tearing his eyes from the dancer even for a second.

His movements were nonchalant, almost as if he was not in front of all of these people but a mirror in his room, alone. But Tsukishima knew better. Everything was extremely fluid and went perfectly with the energetic beat. Definitely hours of hard work and practice.

_Checkered pattern on your skirt_  
_I see you flaunting, see you taunting, it's so sickening_

This time Tsukishima groaned. Save for small movements of his hips to the beat, the guy stilled completely and lifted the hem of his sweatshirt, revealing, yes, checkered, shorts. Or maybe even boxers. Everything was possible at this moment. 

“So it’s not a skirt…” Tsukishima smiled lightly. “Definitely sickening,” despite the words, his expression was pleased.

“He doesn’t know it yet - ” Kuroo started, whispering into Bokuto’s ear “ - but he’s hooked. Completely. I wasn’t sure when we came but now I can say it for certain - you have a new dj.”

“That’s reassuring. Just as Makki said, he looks dependable but he seemed reluctant so I was a bit worried.”

“Though I don’t guarantee… safety of your precious dancer. If you know what I mean,” he winked.

_You're so enticing, mesmerizing, don't know how to react_  
_You're gonna steal my very soul_

Somewhere during the song, the hoodie went flying, leaving the dancer only in the shorts and cursed knee-socks. And also mask with big, flirty smile on it, hiding lower part of his face. Tsukishima noticed it at the very beginning but paid no attention to it. The only thing he was thinking about was the guy himself. Tsukishima worked as a dj before, he spent his fair share of time looking at the dance floor but it was the first time he saw someone dance like this. There was something intriguing, something that was pulling him in, just like a magnet.

“So?” Kuroo and Bokuto asked Tsukishima after the song ended and the guy went backstage, blowing a kiss to the audience.

“I’m not going to lie, I was pretty much set on refusing. Now I’m still tempted to do so, just to spite you all. But that would be stupid on my part. And I’m not a fool.”

“I told you,” Kuroo held his hand up and Bokuto high-fived him.

“Wanna fill paperwork while we’re already at it? And Mattsun’s break starts in a minute so you could talk with him if you need or want to,” Bokuto got up from the barstool. “See you later, Kuroo, your drinks are on me today. Have some fun but don’t bother Sawamura too much while he’s working,” he left his friend alone and took Tsukishima to the office.

“Pot calling the kettle back,” Hanamaki commented. “Not like he wasn’t bothering Akaashi-san while he was working too.”

“But he’s the boss here,” Kuroo shrugged. “And Akaashi’s also the manager, not only the bartender. And they’re… Well, whatever. I’m not stupid enough to constantly bug Sawamura.”

“But you’d love to, right?” Hanamaki winked at him, putting weird emphasis on the word ‘love’ and then went back to work, throwing Kuroo a peace sign after turning around.

Not long after, Tsukishima was in the break room, standing in front of Matsukawa. Bokuto introduced them extremely briefly - the whole thing went along the lines of ‘senpai, meet your kouhai; kouhai, meet your senpai’ - and left them alone.

Matsukawa was sitting by the table, sipping on steaming coffee.

“Anyway, once again, I’m Matsukawa Issei. Or Mattsun,” he smiled lazily.

“Tsukishima,” he bowed in response.

“And you go by?” Matsukawa prodded.

“Firefly.”

“That’s kinda cute,” soft chuckle escaped Issei’s lips. “Not very talkative, huh?” he added, when Tsukishima only groaned in response. 

“Is there something I should know? Before I start?” Tsukishima asked and sat down.

“If it’s not your first job then... nothing much? Ah… but you have to be prepared for the atmosphere here. It’s pretty… lax.”

“I wish I was told this earlier…”

“You were by the bar with the boss?” Matsukawa asked, his voice surprisingly caring.

“Yeah. And with Kuroo-san too. He seems to be well known here. Not like I’m surprised,” Tsukishima shrugged.

“So since you were with both the boss and Kuroo then you probably met almost everyone you should have. Akaashi-san - ” he started counting the names on his fingers “ - Makki, Ennoshita, no, not Ennoshita, he’s off today, Sawamura by the entrance and Iwaizumi on your way here probably. Oikawa’s up a bit later so he’s still holed in his room. Probably. Ah! Were you here early enough to see the guy who was dancing?”

“The one hiding his face?”

“Well, yeah, him. But he’s not the only one who doesn’t show his face while dancing. Though he’s the only one who does it even off stage.”

“Eh?”

“I’m not the one to pry and, to tell the truth, I don’t really care since he’s not bothering me, but for some reasons he just doesn’t want anyone to know. Depending on the definition he could be called a stripper. And some people might be uncomfortable with such a label. Though there are some people who have to know who he really is, like the boss and Akaashi-san or Sawamura and Iwaizumi or maybe some of the security guys but… whatever? No one really cares? I told you, it’s pretty relaxed here,” Matsukawa sipped on his coffee again. “Ah! And there’s also Yamaguchi!” he held the mug up. “He makes the best coffee ever. He’s an overall backstage helper, I guess? Sometimes he does hair or makeup of the dancers and such things. It’s hard to describe. Though you’ve just missed him. He made me this and went home for the night.”

*

Tsukishima was sitting in the break room, listening to music on his headphones and tapping his finger to the slow rhythm of some chillwave piece. He had rather unpleasant day so far, so he was in the mood for something much calmer than the club music which surrounded him right now. Just when he thought how glad he was to be alone in the room, the door opened.

Inside came an unfamiliar to Tsukishima guy. He was, like majority of the staff here, tall, but lacked the presence everybody else had. He bowed his head to Tsukishima and smiled shyly at him, then started rummaging in the cupboard. Soon after, Tsukishima could smell the scent of coffee.

“Here,” the guy placed a mug in front of Tsukishima. “It will make you feel better,” the shy smile hasn’t left his face.

“Thanks,” Tsukishima said simply, pulling his headphones down and watching the other warily. He took a sip of the hot drink and blinked rapidly. “This is good…” he muttered quietly to which the other beamed happily.

“I’m glad you like it. I’m Yamaguchi by the way.”

“Ah, so that’s you. I’m Tsukishima.”

“You’re the new dj, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Firefly sounds cute,” Yamaguchi commented innocently but immediately shrank under Tsukishima’s sharp glare. “I’m sorry?”

“Ah, no,” Tsukishima composed himself. “It’s just… I’m not fond of it. And here I am stuck with it,” he grumbled. 

“Eh? Why?”

“It’s a long story… But to make it short - it came from my name. Which is not read as ‘hotaru’.”

“So… It’s Kei?” only after he heard his name, Tsukishima realised what he actually just said. He found it weird that he spilt it so easily to a complete stranger. “Mine’s Tadashi,” Yamaguchi added, when Tsukishima remained silent.

“Yeah, it’s Kei. Nice to meet you, Yamaguchi.”

*

Despite his initial reluctance caused by the atmosphere at Wild Owl, Tsukishima came to like the club. Bokuto’s, sometimes accompanied by Kuroo’s, and, from time to time, Hanamaki’s, craziness was balanced by Akaashi’s calm, Ennoshita’s composure and Matsukawa’s chill. And if someone needed to be pacified then it was time for Sawamura or Iwaizumi to take action (Tanaka and Yamamoto weren’t of much use, really, and the whole staff knew that Aone, even though intimidating, is just a giant teddy bear). Though for the most part Iwaizumi was acting as a bodyguard slash babysitter for Oikawa. Who was an undisputed diva of the club.

But the real saving grace, or rather two, was the mystery dancer and Yamaguchi.

The first one was intriguing to Tsukishima from the very start. For the most part it was more on the shallow side - Tsukishima was simply attracted to him physically, but the more he looked, the more he wanted to know the person who was hiding behind the masks.

As for the latter, it took some time but still everything happened much faster than usual when it came to Tsukishima getting close to someone. Yamaguchi was almost always there, like a gentle shadow lurking somewhere backstage. He seemed to be very sensitive to others and their moods. It didn’t take him long to learn to recognize when it was and when it wasn’t a good idea to talk to Tsukishima. And their conversations were surprisingly pleasant for Tsukishima, even if it was just the small talk during the shortest breaks. Tsukishima liked to be around Yamaguchi, he had soothing presence, something that Tsukishima really valued in others. And, just like Matsukawa said before, Yamaguchi’s coffee was always delicious.

“Ah, Tsukki! Just as I thought, you’re already here!” was the first thing Yamaguchi said after coming into the break room.

“Yeah. How did you know?” Tsukishima slipped his headphones off immediately, the most explicit sign that it was fine to chat with him.

“The music changed,” Yamaguchi answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

“The music changed?” Tsukishima echoed.

“Yeah, I can tell without any problems if it’s you, Mattsun-san or any of the helpers,” he shrugged. “Ah, but you have the most distinctive style. Though I’m not sure how to explain it,” he looked up and tapped his chin with his finger.

“Have you ever had anything to do with music, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Eh?”

“Like… do you sing? Play any instrument? Or dance?” he observed Yamaguchi closely.

“No way,” he laughed nervously. “Nothing apart from casually listening to music myself and working here.”

“Hm…” Tsukishima hummed quietly, not tearing his eyes from Yamaguchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/147458240916/tsukishima-is-a-dj-searching-for-another-place-to).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first mentioned song and the song from second dance is [Line of Fire by Booka Shade ft. Karin Park](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfOGu8Yzzcs). And the song that was mentioned second and used in first dance is [Satisfy by Nero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wmk-AP-Q3Rk).  
> And the whole second half of this fic that is below wouldn’t happened without Teamin’s Danger (both [m/v](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UF8m2JIDjKU) and [dance practice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGvWxSVm9QE)) and [Drip Drop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oz3mm3tPKfg) (once again, thanks for [Kath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/)).

Tsukishima wasn’t stupid. What's more, he could accomplish a lot if he seriously put his mind into it. Especially if all he had to do was to use his head.

The gears started to turn when Yamaguchi commented about his music. Something clicked inside Tsukishima’s head when Yamaguchi got nervous after being asked about singing and, that was the most important thing, dancing. Since then Tsukishima, of course still on the hypothetical level, started to think about Yamaguchi and the mystery dancer as one person. 

And, surprisingly enough, everything seemed to fit extremely well.

Of course Tsukishima didn’t want to rely on weak and superficial observations so he tried to bait Yamaguchi and was hinting that he suspected him to be the unnamed guy. But his little investigation came to a standstill and he started to wonder if he and Yamaguchi were on the same page when it came to the topic. 

Tsukishima was sitting in the break room again, listening to music with his eyes closed and quietly humming the melody.

“There’s a fire in the room,” he muttered a line of the lyrics.

“Ah! I really do know this one!” Tsukishima jumped in his seat and snapped his eyes open, when someone exclaimed loudly just in front of his face.

“What the…? Yamaguchi?”

“Ah, sorry, Tsukki” Yamaguchi smiled awkwardly, taking few steps back. “I should have called out to you earlier. But the tune seemed familiar and I tried to remember the song… And I do know it,” his smile got brighter. “I really like this song, it has a nice beat. You can go either…” he stopped his chatter mid-sentence, which did not escape Tsukishima.

“I like it too,” he decided to not comment on it but he treated it as another clue. “And the lyrics strongly remind me of someone,” Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi with piercing eyes.

They were quiet for a while, not breaking eye contact and then Tsukishima started again:

“If we talk about music - can you pass something to that guy? I think I have a song that he would like and could dance to.”

*

“Tsukki! The song! The song from yesterday!” Yamaguchi came into the break room and run towards Tsukishima. “It’s amazing. I’m seriously loving it!”

“I’m glad then,” Tsukishima commented, satisfied smile on his face.

“Ah, um… And not only me!” Yamaguchi fumbled with words for a second. “He’s definitely gonna use it. Though it might take more time than usual because this song deserves the best choreo,” he smiled brightly, making Tsukishima’s heart beat faster.

*

Tsukishima wasn’t very happy to admit it, but he was excited. Really. A lot. Like a grade schooler just before his first trip. Few days ago Yamaguchi told him that during this week’s gig, the masked dancer is going to use the song that Tsukishima suggested.

“Let the show begin,” Tsukishima whispered to himself just before the performance begun. 

There were only few, weak lights flowing across the stage, lightly illuminating someone’s silhouette. The person moved slowly, perfectly in sync with the, for now calm, melody that was getting gradually stronger. When the beat dropped, Tsukishima’s breath hitched. The lights flickered and then focused on the dancer. He was clad completely in black - his pants tight, bringing even more attention to his amazing legs, and jacket opened, showing his torso. He had his hair slicked back, so the loose strands won’t hide his eyes. Which already were brought out enough with heavy, dark makeup. Of course he also had his signature mask on, this time in monochrome black, without any prints or patterns.

His movements were smooth and extremely powerful at the same time. It was an unlikely mixture of being both dominant _and_ submissive at once. Teasing, inviting for more and then almost pushing the viewer back just to play coy again. 

_I can feel it tonight, I know I’ll catch your eye_

Tsukishima was pretty sure that it was no accident that their eyes met during this particular verse. It was on purpose. It was screaming ‘I see you, I know that you’re looking at me and I want you to look at me more. You. You in particular’.

_Just come with me tonight, take me for a ride_  
_Touching you feels so right, let me, let me satisfy_

“‘Let me satisfy’?” Tsukishima whispered while leaning against tall stool that stood behind him. “No way,” small chuckle escaped his lips. “That's something entirely different. It's an ‘I’ll allow you to be satisfied by me. And you'll enjoy every single second of it.’ And yeah. I will. Just you wait, Yamaguchi.”

*

“What’s the commotion down the hallway?” Tsukishima asked when he entered the break room. Yamaguchi, who was crouching beside one of the cabinets, flinched and slowly turned around.

“Ah, it’s you, Tsukki. There’s rather problematic guest. Daichi-san and Bokuto-san are dealing with him right now,” he answered and got up.

“What happened?” Tsukishima eyed the first aid kit that Yamaguchi was holding. “And why haven’t you changed yet?” he took few long and quick steps towards Yamaguchi.

“Eh? Uh? Oh shit…” Yamaguchi whispered to himself after looking down on what he was wearing.

“If you’re worried that the cat’s out of the bag, then don’t worry, I realised some time ago already.”

“And you haven’t said anything?” Yamaguchi’s expression changed from worry to confusion.

“Should I have? It seemed to me that you wanted to keep it a secret, so…” Tsukishima shrugged. “Anyway, what happened?”

“Ah, yeah. I wanted to get some first aid,” Yamaguchi said more to himself than to Tsukishima. He sat by the table and fumbled with the box. 

“Do I get to know what happened or not, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked, his tone sharp and irritated. He sat beside Yamaguchi and took the first aid kit from him.

“I just punched someone two times and scraped my knuckles. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with my hand, though,” Yamaguchi held his hand up and wriggled his fingers few times. “But better safe than sorry.”

“Punched?” Tsukishima looked up at Yamaguchi.

“Well, yeah,” he laughed nervously. “And judging from the amount of blood I think I broke his nose,” Yamaguchi paused for a while and took a deep breath. “Since you already know that I dance, then I’m gonna tell you. So… here... it is and also at the same time it isn’t a strip club. I mean, no-one ever gets to the adult rated point of naked. And usually people understand. But sometimes there are guests who want to see more or ones who want to get a lap dance or whatever. Getting naked isn’t allowed, well, unless it’s your own personal decision to hook up with someone after work is finished. And lap dances are allowed but not required. So if you don’t feel comfortable then you can refuse without any consequences,” Yamaguchi hissed quietly when Tsukishima dabbed his hand with a cotton swab with disinfectants on it.

“Sorry,” Tsukishima apologised quietly.

“It’s fine,” Yamaguchi smiled at him lightly.

“So the lap dances, right?” Tsukishima prodded Yamaguchi to continue.

“Uh, yeah… So this guy really wanted one from me,” big sigh escaped him.

“Well, no wonder. After such performance,” Tsukishima commented under his breath. 

“Huh?”

“Ah… I’ve said that out loud. Anyway, so I guess you refused, he got pissed, went after you and then you punched him to defend yourself?”

“Yeah, pretty much this. To tell the truth I don’t give lap dances at all...”

“No? Such a shame, I kind of hoped for one for myself,” Tsukishima said in a flat voice and with a rather unreadable face but there definitely were some mischievous sparks in his eyes. “Here, done,” he put the last bandage on Yamaguchi’s hand and then slowly slid his finger down Yamaguchi’s palm.

“Wha-what’s with you today, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, taken aback by Tsukishima’s behaviour.

“Hm… I wonder?” Tsukishima smiled playfully and raised his hand to brush his fingers against Yamaguchi’s cheek. “Makeup, huh?” he commented quietly. “I like it better when your freckles are visible.”

“Tsukki… I - ” Yamaguchi started quietly “ - if you… that lap - ”

“Yamaguchi, are you ok?” Bokuto stormed inside the room, interrupting them. Yamaguchi jumped up from his seat, repeating that he’s fine and that Bokuto doesn’t have to worry about him while Tsukishima cursed under his breath and leaned back in his chair.

“You should go home for today,” Akaashi came inside after Bokuto. “And you can take some time off if you want. I’ll call you tomorrow and then we’ll talk about it.”

“Yes! Thank you very much,” Yamaguchi bowed.

“Then go change and I’ll go with you,” Tsukishima butted in.

“Eh? But work?” Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side, confused.

“I’m on a half-shift today. It was my plan all along to go back earlier. I arranged it with Matsukawa-san beforehand. He’s already here, I saw him earlier by the bar.”

*

Apart from deciding whether they’ll go to Yamaguchi’s or Tsukishima’s place, they were quiet the whole way. The air between them was tense like never before. They knew that something was coming their way, they were sure that their relationship would change but the whole thing wasn’t all that clear to them yet. So they were nervous and uneasy.

When they entered Tsukishima’s apartment, Yamaguchi made his decision. This time he wanted to play his cards openly. For the most part it was thanks to the fact that Tsukishima already came to know the truth about his other job at Wild Owl. And also because of his behaviour tonight. Tsukishima wasn’t only looking and observing anymore. He also started to act. And Yamaguchi decided to grab his chances. He took a deep breath and finally broke the silence that has been weighing between them:

“Tsukki,” he cursed internally, his voice wasn’t as confident as he wanted it to be. “Were you - “ he took another deep breath after Tsukishima looked at him curiously, “ - were you serious when you said that you wanted for me to… to dance for you?” even though embarrassed, Yamaguchi didn’t break eye contact between them.

“Who wouldn’t want it?”

“Tsukki, I’m serious,” Yamaguchi glared at him.

“And I am serious too,” Tsukishima answered, standing right in front of Yamaguchi.

“Put some music on,” Yamaguchi put both his hands on Tsukishima’s chest, making him stiffen. “I don’t care what song. You choose. You’re good at it, right?” he winked. “Then sit on a chair,” he added quietly, pushing Tsukishima away.

When the music could be finally heard, Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima incredulously. 

“Why this one?” he asked.

“I’ve told you already. That it reminds me of someone. And you should know perfectly well who.”

“I’m flattered then,” there was a little, satisfied smile on Yamaguchi face. 

Yamaguchi closed his eyes for a second as if to feel the beat with his whole body. Tsukishima, on the other hand, was looking at him closely, not tearing his eyes from Yamaguchi’s moving figure.

At first Yamaguchi’s movements were slight, he was just swaying side to side, coming towards Tsukishima. When he was right in front him, he pushed Tsukishima’s legs apart with his knee and came between them. And when their eyes meet, everything fell into place. There no longer was any embarrassment and the tension between them definitely wasn’t uncomfortable or unpleasant. 

_I’ll give you everything_  
_Fierce and fragile_

Just moments before, Yamaguchi put both his hands on Tsukishima’s shoulders and then slid his right one onto his chest. He mouthed the ‘fierce and fragile’ piece of the lyrics while looking right into Tsukishima’s eyes and clenched his fingers on his shirt, feeling Tsukishima’s fast heartbeat underneath.

_A kiss like never before_  
_Somehow you open the door_  
_To how I feel inside_

In response, Tsukishima leaned towards Yamaguchi, with an intent to kiss him. He was stopped by firm push against his shoulders.

“No touching,” Yamaguchi whispered into Tsukishima’s ear. “Yet,” he added and backed few steps away, mischievous smile on his face.

_There’s a fire in the room_  
_I’m burning fast, I’m in love with you_  
_And every time I move close to you_  
_There’s a fire in the room_

When Yamaguchi approached Tsukishima again, he made him close his legs and straddled them. That was the moment when it became hard to tell if Yamaguchi was still dancing or just grinding against Tsukishima. The air was hot and heavy, buzzing with tension and anticipation. Yamaguchi threw his arms around Tsukishima’s neck, his face hovering over the blond’s, their noses touching from time to time.

And then, the song ended. The room abruptly became quiet and the only thing that could be heard was their heavy breathing. Yamaguchi slowly lowered himself to sit on Tsukishima and then buried his face in the crook of Tsukishima’s neck.

“I’ve never done this before,” he mumbled, tickling Tsukishima’s skin with his lips.

“There’s no way…”

“There is,” Yamaguchi straightened and looked at him again. “It’s fine to touch now,” he added quietly, his cheeks flushed red.

Tsukishima stiffened for a moment and then slowly raised his hands to put them on Yamaguchi’s thighs. He moved them slowly, lightly stroking Yamaguchi’s legs, carefully and delicately, as if Yamaguchi could disappear any second. And when the realization that everything is real hit him, Tsukishima moved his hands fast to cup Yamaguchi’s face and pulled him into deep, hungry kiss.

“Do you - “ Yamaguchi started even before he caught his breath, “ - want to have another first of mine?” he grinded his hips into Tsukishima’s one more time.

“I want everything,” Tsukishima answered, kissing him again.

They clumsily moved to the bed, still kissing and undressing each other on the way. Heated skin against heated skin, hands and lips all over their bodies. It didn’t take long for Yamaguchi to lie on his stomach under Tsukishima, blond’s long fingers inside him, stretching him carefully.

“Does it hurt?”

“I can bear it, hurry,” Yamaguchi wheezed out, his voice impatient.

“It’s not about you ‘bearing it’,” Tsukishima sounded offended and angry. “It’s about feeling good. Together,” he reached for the lube again and used more of it.

Only after Yamaguchi started to beg Tsukishima to fuck him already, the blond complied. He flipped Yamaguchi onto his back and looked at his disheveled form.

“Tsukki, Tsukki, please…” that was the last straw and Tsukishima finally entered him. Yamaguchi took a sharp breath and clenched his fingers on Tsukishima’s shoulders.

“Are you fi-” Yamaguchi didn’t let Tsukishima finish his question and kissed him, swaying his hips against Tsukishima’s. Everything that happened later seemed as if it lasted both eternity and only a second. Tangled limbs and bedsheets, both quiet and loud moans, sloppy and breathtaking kisses, whispered names and sweet nothings. Yamaguchi came first while Tsukishima was stroking his cock with his hand and fucking him through his orgasm and then he came himself. Tsukishima gathered all of his remaining strength trying not to collapse on Yamaguchi and rolled onto his side instead.

“Hey, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi started, after he calmed down.

“Yeah?”

“We kinda forgot about something.”

“About what?” Tsukishima was confused.

“Well…” Yamaguchi paused. “Something like ‘I love you’ maybe? Because I do,” he winked at him. 

For a split second Tsukishima stiffened and his eyes went wide. And then he blushed the deepest red Yamaguchi has ever seen on anyone.

“Are you acting shy? Now? After all of this?” Yamaguchi chuckled, waving his hand around as if to illustrate how messy the bed and the floor became. “You even said ‘I want everything’!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima grumbled and hit Yamaguchi with a pillow.

“I can’t believe it,” Yamaguchi burst into laughter. “But do you?” he asked again, his face serious if not for the mischievous spark in his eyes.

“Of course. Now shut up.”

“Make me,” Yamaguchi whispered teasingly and the next thing he knew was Tsukishima kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be two more (short) fics from this AU. With two different pairs. Guess which?
> 
> ~~I'm not saying I tried to dance to all the songs used in the fic.~~
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/148851315011/second-half-of-the-tsukiyama-night-club-au).


End file.
